


Omegaverse Ninjago

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [34]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: A/B/O, Omegaverse, Tags Update with story, steamshipping is minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Snapshots of an Omegaverse Ninjago
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	1. Presentation

To say Jay was nervous about presentation would be an understatement.  
Terrified would be more apt. Maybe shit scared?  
Whatever the word was for the feeling of dread that swamped Jay on his 21st birthday, he sure felt it.  
Because on the world’s slightest off chance that he turns out an Alpha, Jay will probably be dumped.  
Two Alphas together? That’s unheard of. He and Cole would be a disgrace to the team.  
Cole wouldn’t care though. Cole was so sweet.  
At least, hopefully he wouldn’t care.  
Jay’s entire life was contingent on being a Beta. Imagine the shame if an Omega was on a team of people supposed to keep the world safe. No one would trust them.  
Please, please, please be a Beta.  
Jay slid out of bed, ambling to the bathroom, presentation kit in hand.  
Wait, fuck, what if he was Sexless?  
No, no, no, it’s fine. Jay radiates Beta energy.  
It’s fine.  
It’ll all be okay.  
“Hey.”  
“Ah!” Jay jumped at the shoulder touch.  
“Hey, calm it. Just me,” Cole smiles softly.  
Cole’s Alpha presentation was a surprise to no one. Strong, brawny, fiercely protective - everyone saw it coming.  
Jay though? An elusive mystery. His behaviour didn’t seem to be confined to any of the three secondary sexes.  
“Could you, uh, go away for a second?”  
“And not start your birthday off with a kiss? Not fucking likely.” Cole pecked Jay on the cheek.  
“I’m about to uh...”  
“Do you have to? I don’t want you bummed out for your birthday if you’re not-”  
“Don’t! I will be. I will be. I’m such a Beta Cole.”  
“If you’re so sure, why do you need to check?”  
“You wouldn’t understand!”  
“Uh, yeah I would.”  
“Just leave it Cole. We might not even be a couple after this.”  
“You’re leaving me if you’re an Alpha? You care that much about what other people think?”  
“Of course I do! I - I need to be liked Cole. You know that.”  
“I like you. Even if you are an Alpha.”  
“I know, and that’s sweet, but-”  
“But nothing. Let me help with the kit. Some of it’s fiddly.”  
Jay hesitated. “Fine.”

Zane’s fingers flew across the keyboard, eyes darting to the lines and lines of code.  
“Zane? What’re you doing?”  
There he was!  
“Kai. You’re just in time. I was about to come and find you. How would you like me to programme my presentation?”  
Kai squinted. “What?”  
“My secondary sex! You’re a Beta, and I’m currently set to Beta too, so I took the liberty of editing some lines of code to make me either an Alpha of an Omega. Which would you prefer?”  
Kai shook his head. “And you can’t be a Beta why?”  
“Statistics show that Beta/Beta relationships are flawed due to stigma from society.”  
“Who cares what they think? I don’t give a shit. You’re still my sexy tin can.”  
“I want to bond with you Kai.” Zane said softly.  
“Oh. Right. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’d love to form a proper bond with you, but I think you should be the one choosing your sex. Not me.”  
Zane whirred. “Based on position, I should be an Alpha, yes?”  
“Based on position?”  
“You’re not exactly a top Kai.” Zane smirked, plugging himself in.  
“Excuse me! We switch!”  
“But I’m better at it.”  
Kai rested his chin on Zane’s shoulder. “Fine. If you wanna be an Alpha, go for it. But let the record show that I’m fine with you being a Beta.”  
“And I...” Zane configured the code, slamming down the enter key. “I am about to reboot. Hold me up?”  
Zane then fell back into Kai’s arms, who struggled to hold the titanium body.  
“Your reboots take way too long.” Kai complained to no one in particular, considering Zane wasn’t conscious.  
Some whirring, and Zane’s eyes flashed open.  
“Thank you for being patient.”  
“You took forever, my arms are killing me.”  
“Allow me to see to that...” Zane scooped Kai up.

“Fuck!”  
“Jay, it’s not-”  
“Fuck off Cole.”  
“It’s not a bad thing!”  
“Yes it is.”  
“No -”  
“Shut up.”  
Jay stood up, kicking over the canister filled with now orange coloured liquid.  
“I don’t want to talk to you. You’re probably thrilled.”  
“I take no delight in your misery.”  
“We both know you’ve been hoping for this.”  
Cole huffed. “No, Jay, I’ve been hoping that whatever presentation you got, you’d be happy.”  
“You think I’d be happy to present as an Omega? I’m going to be a fucking laughing stock!”  
“To who? Who cares?”  
“Me! I care! I can’t save Ninjago if every bloody month I’m gonna be holed up in my room for a week, being a little fucking bitch because I’m too horny to function.”  
“I think you need to question your inner hatred for Omegas.”  
“I don’t hate them! They’re just not as useful as Alphas or Betas.”  
“They’re very useful.”  
“Sure. For doing boring domestic stuff.”  
“You can be an Omega and kickass. And think of all the good you’d be doing. You’d be proving everyone who thinks Omegas are useless wrong. You’d be revolutionary Cole.”  
Jay sniffed. “I don’t want to be revolutionary, I want to be normal.”  
“You could never be normal.” Cole wrapped an arm around Jay’s shoulder. “You’re extraordinary.”  
Jay didn’t reply, sitting down and tucking himself into a ball, head on his knees, shoulders shaking.  
“Do you want me to give you some space?”  
“Mhm.” Jay breathed out shakily.  
“Okay. I’ll be back soon though. I’ll make you some tea.”

“Woah there Icicle! What’s gotten into you, huh?” Kai yelped as Zane through him down on his bed.  
“I said I wanted to bond, didn’t I?”  
“Now?” Kai snorted. “Someone’s desperate.”  
“I can’t wait to make this official. A forever bond.”  
“Hurry up and take my shirt off.”  
“You’re so demanding.”  
“I need someone who can keep up with my perfectly justifiable requests.”  
Zane kisses Kai quiet. “Hush you.”  
Kai rolls his eyes.

What could Cole do to make Jay happy? What would make him feel okay with his presentation?  
It was a shitty start to his birthday, that’s all Cole knew.  
“Sweetheart, I’ve got some tea.” Cole knocked on the door gently.  
Jay was sort of right. There had been a little bit of Cole, the Alpha bit, that had been desperate for Jay to be an Omega. An Omega to fuck and ravish and protect.  
Jay would make the perfect Omega. But at what cost has his uncontrollable Alpha side been satiated?  
“You can come in.” Jay grumbled.  
As Cole entered, he noted that Jay had made a nest of blankets, and was curled in the middle.  
Probably best not to mention it.  
“It’s not a nest!” As if reading Cole’s mind, Jay was quick to counter the thought. “It’s just comfy.”  
“Uh huh. I know.”  
“Only Omega’s make nests. And I’m not an Omega. The kit was just wrong.”  
“Okay. Do you want to try a different one?”  
“No. I’m a Beta. I’m pretty sure of it.”  
“I believe you. Here’s your tea.”  
Jay purred in liu of a thank you, before quickly coughing. “That was just me trying to clear my throat. I didn’t purr.”  
“I know. Beta’s don’t purr.”  
“Damn right they don’t.” Jay dipped the hot tea, the boiling temperature having little effect on him.  
“Jay?”  
“Mm?”  
“I love you.”  
Jay slammed the mug down, whirling to face Cole.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I said, I love you.”  
“Why?”  
Cole smirked. “What kind of question is that? I love you because-”  
“No. Why did you say it?”  
“I thought you should know. You don’t have to say it back.”  
“No, no, I want to. I, um, I just... Betas probably don’t say I love you.”  
Cole raised a brow. “No?”  
“No. Omegas are probably the ones who are all mushy with their emotions.”  
“But I’m an Alpha. And I said it.”  
“That’s because you’re a mushy sap.”  
“I am not!”  
“But, um, I love you too. Very much.” Jay stared intently at the wall. “Do you think that maybe being an Omega wouldn’t be too bad?”  
“I think it suits you. Supportive, soft and ridiculously caring? That’s very you Jay. It’s not bad at all.”  
“And heats?”  
“Everyone needs to take time off now and again.”  
Jay nodded slowly. “Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
He pulled Cole into his best. “You can bond with me now if you’d like.”  
“I would love to.” Cole whispered, nipping at Jay’s nape.

Lloyd walked into the dojo a few hours later, only to find Jay and Cole hooking up in the lounge and Zane and Kai going at it in the kitchen.  
He rolled his eyes at both situations. Couples were so annoying.


	2. Scents

Jay was still struggling to come to terms with his Omega status when he started being able to sniff out others statuses.  
And holy shit did Cole’s Alpha scent do things to him.  
He wanted that smell, hot and heavy, all over him, all the time.  
It seemed Cole shared the sentiment, rubbing his face into Jay’s neck with a content hum, inhaling deeply.  
“You smell so Omega.”  
Part of Jay had hated that. Had almost recoiled in revulsion.  
But the Omega, instinctual side of him? Thrived.  
He was a good Omega. Providing a nice scent for his Alpha, and that’s all he wanted to do.


	3. Heat

With Zane and Kai out on a ski trip to commemorate a year together, Lloyd, Nya and Sensei on a trek to find some golden tea leaves, Jay’s first heat came at a great time.  
He hadn’t been too great at pinpointing it actually. Sure, the headaches and hot flushes combined with an unrelenting desire for sex should’ve made things obvious, but Jay wasn’t thinking clearly.  
In fact, he only realised the third day in, when he mused to Cole.  
“When you do you reckon my heat will start?”  
Cole had stared at him for a long time. “You feeling okay?”  
“Uhh... yeah? Why?” Jay had glanced at Cole’s previously thrusting cock. “Why’d you stop?”  
“Jay. Aren’t you supposed to be wicked smart?”  
“I am!” Jay pouted. “Keep fucking me for gods sake.”  
“Jay, you’re in heat right now.”  
“What? No. If I was, I would know.”  
“I thought so too. But you’re reeking Omega everywhere. I know the scent of heat when I sniff it.”  
Jay hummed in thought. Cole had been smelling even more Alpha-y lately. And he was coated in slick a lot of the time, a slit starting to develop beneath his cock.  
“Huh.”  
“Maybe heat’s addling your brains.” Cole rocked thoughtfully.  
“Maybe so...” Jay sighed. “Now faster. You’re taking too long.”


End file.
